2002dogsoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooper
Private Cooper is a soldier under Harry Wells' command, and the only survivor of an attack by werewolves. Biography As part of a mission to try and join Special Ops, Cooper evades capture in North Wales for 22 hours before he is found and defeated by Captain Richard Ryan and his team. When Cooper refuses to carry out a direct order from Ryan to shoot a defenceless dog, Ryan has Cooper sent back to Harry Wells' squad. Four weeks later, Wells' squad, including Cooper, are dropped in the Scottish Highlands as part of a supposed training exercise. That night, while the squad are camping, the mutilated corpse of a cow drops down into the camp from a nearby ledge. Cooper notices that the animal was mauled rather than gunned down, and the squad decides to find how the cow died in the morning. Cooper and the squad follow the trail left by the dead cow, until they see a flare fired into the sky. Following it, the squad finds the ravaged remains of a Special Ops camp, with a traumatized and mortally wounded Captain Ryan as the only survivor. As dusk falls, the squad hears screams and howls and retreat into the woods, where they come under attack by a pack of werewolves. However, they are rescued by a passing Megan, and seek refuge in an abandoned, nearby cottage. Cooper and the other soldiers at first plan to treat Wells' wounds, then leave the cottage, but when Megan's car is destroyed and the werewolves besiege the cottage, the soldiers are forced to stay and make a stand. When the soldiers' ammunition begins to run out, Cooper and the others decide to try and escape in the family's land rover, but this ends up impossible. Cooper and the rapidly-recovering Wells interrogate Ryan, and are enraged to find that the squad was sent into the Highlands as bait to capture one of the werewolves for the Special Weapons Division. Ryan, who was infected when his camp was attacked the previous night, then transforms into a werewolf and escapes. Cooper and Megan conclude that the werewolves are using the cottage barn as a base, and decide to blow it up to kill them. While they are planning the attack on the barn, Wells reveals to Cooper that he was also infected when a werewolf wounded him earlier, and will eventually transform into one. Cooper drives the Land Rover, with a gas tank and a trail of ignited petrol, into the barn, and escapes back to the cottage just as the barn explodes. However, Megan then reveals that she convinced Cooper to destroy the barn so as to destroy the soldiers' only means of escape. She also reveals that she is part of the werewolf family, and has been supressing the transformation but finally gives in. Three werewolves then break into the cottage, one managing to corner Cooper in the bathroom. After escaping the bathroom, Wells and Cooper try to hide in the bedroom wardrobe, where they discover the bones of the family's previous victims. The werewolves then try to break into the wardrobe, forcing Wells and Cooper to shoot through the floor into the kitchen downstairs to escape. As Wells begins to transform, he forces Cooper to take shelter in the cellar with Sam before the former blows up the cottage and the werewolves. Before Cooper can leave the cellar, he finds the hanged corpses of the family's victims, and is confronted by the werewolf Ryan. While Sam distracts Ryan, Cooper finds and uses a silver letter opener to stab Ryan and cripple his abilities long enough to shoot and kill him. Cooper and Sam then leave the rubble remaining of the cottage and head off into the woods. It was revealed in a newspaper that Cooper survived and reported the incident with the werewolves, using pictures of the werewolves from a camera (which had been used to stun the werewolves with its flash during the siege) as proof. Category:Characters Category:British Army